Warning: Severely Poisonous
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Nico's ONLY the Prince of the Underworld with epic powers, and he's ONLY the social anomaly of Goode High. Well... what can you do? In the end, it's High School...Well, just High School with some really weird friends that seem to live to screw you over.
1. The Complete Asshole

**Yeah, I should be updating Rome's Descent, but I'm STILL revising it...I know, you expect it to be phenomenal now, but really it's not...Anyways, I 've gotten this idea from my friend, so props to err...let's call him Cory. even though that's not his real name lol :) Enjoy!**

**WARNING: The following story is merely a very bad er...story about Nico, Rachel, Thalia, and the gang in high school. Oh yes, but it WON'T be the typical cliche crap...at least, not in the beginning. The, it turns super cliche and terrible. Oh, relax. The chapters will be MUCH longer later :)**

He was walking down the street to school casually, like all young 16year olds do...skinny jeans held together with a thin, black belt, plaid boxers hanging out in an uncomfortable fashion, Nike sneakers with tucked in shoelaces...oh, and don't forget the douchey walk.

His mouth snapped the 5 gum that was rolling around his teeth, and he smiled cockily as he strolled into Goode High. Girls turned around and fawned over him, while guys who looked similar to him nodded their heads in a form of a greeting.

"Dude, that looks so wrong," he snickered when he came upon David Selero, a former South High School attendant who had recently transferred to Goode and had quickly gotten swept into the "popular asshole" group.

David rolled his eyes and supressed a laugh. "Just 'cause I'm trying to tie my good friend's shoelace for him and just happened to be bending down? Nah, you're just jelly that I wouldn't do it for you, bro."

Jesse scoffed playfully and sauntered down the hall to his locker. Of course, like every other morning, he saw a short blonde haired girl next to it, smiling eargerly at him as he opened his locker.

"Hi, Jesse," she said excitedly as he leaned against the vibrant red doors.

"'Sup," he replied, popping the 'p.' She giggled and ran off to her friends, probably to gossip over how _hot _he was.

He was Jesse Sound. Oh, how he loved being him.

Suddenly, wrapped up in his egotistical thoughts, he went crashing to the ground as a mysterious object flew into him. He groaned in disgust as his vision readjusted itself and caught a glimpse of the offending human.

It was _the _social reject of the year...Goode's biggest mistake...to him at least.

The tall, lanky, pale creature was a perfect rendition of Death himself...literally.

He had shaggy black hair that fell around his onyx eyes. He also always seemed to carry around an odd, shiny black charm on his belt loop that glistened crazily every time it hit the sun.

His red jeans were pulled high, held by a black belt that matched _oh-so-perfectly _with his plain black tee.

Jesse wrinkled his nose. "Look who it is," he mocked. "Poor little Nico. aww, it looks like he's sad...what, did your mommy take away your trading cards?"

"Shut up Jesse." he muttered, tryng in vain to quicken his pace. The teenager only laughed and pushed Nico, sending him into the other lockers, and causing him to stumble into another girl. He twitched his eye and his hand flew to his waist, fingering the thin, silver keychain he always had with him.

The girl had just gotten up and widened her eyes at the keychain in the boy's hand. She spoke some inaudible sentences and quickly backed away...right into Jesse.

He walked up to the new student and laughed.

"Look, a girl who looks like you DiAngelo...looks like you two will fit in just PERFECTLY. Ha. As if you'd ever fit in." Jesse pulled the apparent new girl aside casually and said in an uncaring voice, "My advice is," he started in a taunting tone. "Don't get associated with that kid. Unless that is, you want to be more of a freak than you already am."

With those words, he turned around and walked off, not even noticing the new girl's clenched fists and gritted teeth.

**READ. READ. READ. READ.**

** THIS IS ONLY AN INTRODUCTION TO THE WORLD'S MOST ANNOYING, SELF CENTERED GUY THAT...happens to attend Goode :) The next chapter will not link to this...it's really going to just move on and have Nico meet Thalia, then Rachel, then Percy...not neccesarily in that order. Oh, and maybe he already knows them from Camp Half Blood...OR MAYBE IT'S AN AU 0_0 Maybe Percy could be famous...maybe not...maybe Nico's some super secret spy...I DON'T KNOW.**

**You'll just have to wait and see :)**


	2. The Complete Reject

**I. KNOW. RIGHT? Wow. A second chapter already...well, I told you, shorter chapter in the beginning lead to prosperity and long chapter later on...uhm...I just completely botched that Chinese proverb, but whatever :)**

**Beginning chapters are merely an introduction to the characters and what they've been going through.**

**THEN it gets interesting XD**

**"**Gods damnit," Nico muttered under his breath, trying to pull himself up from the fall. The fall that _Jesse _had caused. Gods, he hated that guy.

He was an egotistical, Oh-I'm-so-amazing kind of guy. And with those kind of guys, Nico just wanted to run them through with his silver keychain. Okay, that sounded awkward, but what can a guy do? It technically _was _a pure Stygian Iron sword that was deadly to all demigods and monsters and caused immediate death to those around it...but to humans? It was a silver keychain.

"Freaking mortals going and underestimating my epic sword buddy." he cursed under his breath, slapping himself later on for thinking so lamely.

He was also surprised that, in almost two and a half years, he still hadn't been able to think of a socially tolerable name for his trusty weapon.

"Ew! Watch it, DiAngelo. You ruined my Gucci purse by smearing your emo-ness on it!" he heard a girl squeak when he accidentally knocked her _hot pink _tote bag over. He grumbled something that sounded similar to a "Sorry" and hustled to his next class.

'If all mortal girls are like that,' Nico thought grumpily as he slid into his seat just when the bell rang. 'Then please Artemis, let there be a male version of the Hunters.'

For Zeus' sake. If Nico had known how much hell he had to pay just to get through a _day _of high school, he never would have asked to go.

*When he was 13*

****"Ok," Nico huffed, becoming impatient with the eldest child of Aphrodite. Silena flipped her sleek brown hair over her shoulder and sighed nervously.

"But...are-are you sure that you can handle the dangers? I mean sure you've got that sword but-"

"I'll. Be. Okay. Silena." he said through gritted teeth. He sighed and put his hand out towards the brunette. Sometimes, she could be a real mother-... uhm, literally.

The daughter of Aphrodite bit her glossed pink lip and looked hesitant to agree, but finally, _finally, _she gave him his Stygian Sword and blew on it, transforming it into its newly built, "compact mode."

Now, instead of a heavyweight rock on his waist all day, Nico's sword buddy (So sue him; He didn't have epic names for it like 'Backbiter' or 'Riptide' yet) was a sleek silver chain with a red ruby encased in the middle.

It also held Greek letters that read "Sword of the Prince." The letters had been dramatically (Jeez, Silena, the wording's a bit over the top, don't you think) and carefully engraved into the silver, and it was so him, so _Nico _that Beckendorf might as well have just stolen it from the DiAngelo Family (Although he didn't recommend stealing from his ancestors...at ALL.)

Nico grinned gleefully and patted Beckendorf and his girlfriend on the back. "Gee, thanks guys!" he exclaimed proudly, examining the breathtaking chain.

"No problem. Now go, little freshman! You'll have so much fun!" Silena squealed, chatting about how her best friend's boyfriend's distant cousin was growing up.

"Ugh, gimme a break," Nico said in playful disgust. "I mean, it's _just _high school." Despite the horrifying displays in the movies, Nico was sure that high school was just a larger, more difficult version of middle school.

Travis suddenly stumbled over to the group and grinned cheekily. "_Just _High School, Nico? HA. Don't make me laugh. HA. HA. HA." The son of Hermes snickered and patted Nico on the back.

"Many dangers lie ahead on the path thou art deciding to taketh." Connor recited passionately, using flamboyant hand gestures and looking at the cerulean ocean, rather than Nico himself.

"Gee, Connor," Beckendorf muttered. "Give yourself some pantaloons and a brain and you could be Shakespeare's twin."

The group laughed at the poor teenager who huffed indignantly (yet in a joking manner), stomped his feet, and ran away to the nearest card duel.

"Ah, you'll do fine...that is, if you don't die before getting into your first period class." Travis _reassured him. _He started to walk away, but then spun around and chucked a black object at Nico.

"By the way," he warned "good-heartedly."

"Watch out for people stealing your wallet!"

"Wait what-STOLL!"

"Hey," Travis yelled back, suppressing a laugh.

" _I _know that I 'stole' it, but did _you _know, Nico? _DID _you?"

*End*

Nico chuckled at the memory. Those were the good times. Back when he was so naive about Goode High. Well actually, just about life in general.

He was a whole _rainbow _of screw ups, and then some. Honestly? He wasn't so sure he was right in the head at the time for thinking that the next four years would fly through like a summer breeze.

That was two years ago, when Nico was just starting 9th grade. Now, as a junior...He knows- in all of his black and red clad glory-that he couldn't have been more wrong.

To Nico, and pretty much every other 15 year old rejects out there, High School=H.S. which, everyone knows, is equivalent to (**H**ell for **S**tudents.)

**OH PLEASE READ THIS. Uhm, the sentence about being a rainbow of screw ups? That was modified and taken from the author; Mission to Marzipan with his story, "Instead of Going Under." It's an awesome story, please check it out! Okay, so this chapter wasn't that good either...but it gets BETTER later. I promise! Review, please!**


	3. The Complete Surprise

**Voila! third chapter, and I INTENTIONALLY made the previous chapter short...so that this chapter could be longer. ENJOY :)**

"Another day, another smile, my simple minded students!" Mr. Smith shouted to the class of lethargic juniors.

The population of teenagers grumbled with minimal excitement, exerting just enough energy to be able to stay awake.

Nico forced his eyelids open and tried to concentrate on the fuzzy words on the board...but it was just too damn _boring._

"DiAngelo!" Mr. Smith barked, breaking out of his "kind" phase. "If you would rather sleep than pay attention in my class, then I will gladly send you to the comfy chairs in the principal's office, where you can doze off all you want," he paused in his _harsh _lecture and glanced outside the door.

Mr. Smith mumbled something incoherent, and gestured at the wooden door.

A girl about 15 stumbled in, regaining her posture quickly as she scanned the classroom in a silent manner, not even bothering to wave or say hello.

Black eyeliner outlined her lids and seemed to make those vivid blue eyes of hers pop out intensely...

'Terrifying,' Nico thought goofily, smiling as he examined the familiar features of his friend.

Okay, well...not _that _familiar.

Her hair had grown longer, and those various hues of bright blue in her hair had NOT been there a couple years back.

She still donned similar clothing though; A Green Day shirt cut off at the sleeves, black skinny jeans, and beat up Nike's.

'Still,' Nico thought, surprised.

"Pinecone Face has grown." he said the last part out unintentionally, immediately noticing how loud that had been when everyone turned around and stared at him weirdly.

"Hi...I'm Thalia," the girl said boldly, as if challenging anyone who thought otherwise.

Mr. Smith nodded, looking up for a brief moment from his computer. "Yes Yes, go ahead and tell everyone a little bit about yourself." he mumbled, looking frustrated with some website.

"I moved from New York." she stated simply, not disclosing any further information.

Her eye contact with Nico had not moved since the beginning of class, and he was aware of that.

Just acknowledging that fact didn't make him feel any better about it, however.

"Yes...Mr. DiAngelo," Nico's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

" Since you seem so intent on not listening in my class, why don't you show Taylor around?"

"It's Thalia."

"_I _don't care."

Thalia huffed and stalked off to sit next to Nico.

"Hey, Death boy," she whispered, even though the classroom had already turned into complete chaos

"KATNISS FOR THE WIN!"

"THRESH! THRESH A MILLION!"

"Is it just me, or is..._that _ a replica of Mr. D?" Thalia asked, ignoring the odd remarks from Edward, Nico's old companion.

Nico looked at his Science teacher and tried to think of Dionysus' appearance.

Both men had a stubby beard and a horrible choice of fashion. Both also had a bad tendency to modify names to however they wanted.

'Yep. Another Mr. D, all right,' Nico thought, snickering at his memory of the drunken god.

"So...how's life been doing ya?" Nico asked after an uncomfortable silence.

Thalia immediately tensed and cursed in Greek.

"Freaking Connor," she muttered. "I'll get that boy back when he comes to school."

Nico felt stunned after processing her sentence.

"Wait," he asked dumbly. "He's coming...here?"

"Yes." Thalia asked, confused at his unintelligent nature.

Well, it wasn't a _surprise _that he was clueless. The boy wasn't exactly the sharpest sword in the weaponry shed.

"Here."

"Yes."

"To...Goode."

"Yes..."

"To. GOODE."

"YES."

"TODAY?"

"YES!"

"OH LORD ZEUS IN OLYMPUS. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" A stunned Nico got up from his desk and paced back and forth, yelling "to himself."

"But...I STILL owe him that holographic card!" he moaned, slapping his forehead.

"Not to mention he'll probably make my matters with Jesse _worse. _Ugh, that idiot! He can't go a DAY without pouring maple syrup over someone's chair or stealing their wallet, can he?"

"Woah, relax dude," Thalia snickered, pulling a red faced Nico back in his seat.

"First of all, he's not here _yet._ And second...what do you hold against him?"

This time, Nico erupted.

"HE'S MORE OF AN IDIOT THAN ME! ME! _ME._" The boy's hands flew up in the air just as the bell rang clearly throughout the campus.

The next two passing periods "passed by" quickly, and Nico's worst fears slapped him in the face with a wet towel as P.E. rolled in.

"And I'd like introduce _yet another few _students to our school. Travis Stoll and...er...his brother, Cory Stoll!" Mr. Daniels announced, squinting at the tiny call roll on his clipboard.

"It's Connor," The younger Stoll brother muttered, plastering on a huge smile soon after, the apparent kind expression saying something like, "Hi! Talk to me and I'll steal your wallet! We'll be the best of friends!"

"And Percy Jackson and...Annabeth Chase, as well as Katie Gardner and uhm...ya know what? go ask them yourselves." Mr. Daniels muttered something about too much work and walked away to examine the push up tests.

"Hi!" a teen about 18 walked up to Nico, putting his hand forward.

"I'm Percy Jackson!" Nico rolled his eyes and was about to respond with something incredibly witty and EPIC when...

"OHMIGODS!" Connor rushed up to Nico.

"You. Still. Owe. Me. That. CARD!" he hollered, stamping his feet like a five year old.

Annabeth snickered. "You mean that stupid card game you guys are all _still _obsessed with?"

Connor narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Not JUST a card game, Annabeth. Yugi NEEDS us. This is no longer a high school with a group of ultra hot guys in anymore. When we have our cards with us; THIS. IS. SPARTA!" Connor busted out laughing at his dramatic monologue.

"What my dear brothling is attempting to convey in his inappropriate speech, was that Yugi Oh cards are not merely a pack of trading cards. Thee must understand thou's happiness, thou's _passion, _in the art of dueling." Jason gesticulated, clutching his chest dramatically.

Nico face palmed himself, groaning. "WHEN did you get here, Grace?" he whined, stamping his feet.

"Like five minutes ago, bro- I mean...Twas just an inkling of time back when thou had arrived at this marvelous building, my dear old chap!"

"My _dear old chap,_ this Shakespeare crap is getting odd." Nico remarked, rolling his eyes at one of Jason's many phases.

"Fine, bro. Fine bye me. Hey, yo Pipes!" he hollered, beating his chest and doing a "man cheer."

"What WHAT."

Piper turned around and scowled at the "gangster" Jason.

'Jeez, his phases are annoying,' Nico thought, snickering as Piper slapped Jason for his "immature gangster behavior."

"WOAH...Double rainbow-ALL THE WAY! Double rainbow," Percy sang at the top of his lungs, wanting to try out the "La Di Da" app he had recently downloaded.

"So intense," he nodded approvingly after clicking play and hearing his voice play back...on TUNE.

"Ha, autotune must be pretty damn awesome if it can make _you _sound good," Annabeth snorted, receiving an offended expression from Percy, and tons of agreement from his friends.

Nico laughed at his cousin and out of the corners of his eyes, saw that something was fluttering along the walls of the gym.

'Hm, since when did that butterfly come...oh well. Hey, I didn't even notice that ball there...hey, when did Piper even get here-'

"WHAT THE!"'

he was knocked out of his slightly ADHD thoughts as something _else _knocked into him, crushing his chest with a painful blow.

"Ouch!" Jason groaned dusting the dirt from his p.e. shorts.

"DUDE. How much do you weigh?" Nico groaned, massaging his stomach and praying that he won't see his lunch on the floor.

"Sorry, Piper. I..I WON'T do that ever again...hehe." Jason yelled, helping Nico up and rubbing his head gently.

"When did...Why did...how did..." Nico was speechless, was relieved to find some mental support at Goode...but downright annoyed and...and CONFUSED as to why all of his camp friends were here.

Did they want to make his life miserable?

Jason, Thalia, Percy, and everyone else grinned widely.

"Welcome back home, Nico."

"We hope you'll be miserable here!" Percy chirped cheerfully.

Yep. Nico was right. They even blatantly stated that they were out to get him.

Zeus have mercy.

**Hehe. Bad chapter, it'll get better, There's no MAIN plot, just a bunch of chapter about their odd adventures, maybe with a quest thrown in..who knows? 0_0 Reviews are the only thing that keep me going, guys :)**


	4. The Day of the Dead

**I'm back! I know, it's been..what two weeks? Well, that's not bad..I've just been SUPER busy lately. Well, enjoy this...slightly odd chapter. It's mainly describing this one pretty awesome play that everyone's FORCED to take part in XDD **

**Enjoy!**

"NO!" Nico rushed to the other end of the gym, accidentally knocking Travis to the waxed floor.

"Sorry man," he yelled as his hands came in contact with the ball.

He skidded back to his position and cheered for his team.

"No! Wait, get the other-NO OTHER SIDE-Wait, never mind OTHER SIDE. WAIT. PUT YOUR HANDS OUT!" Nico groaned inwardly and smacked the ball yet again, saving his team from another loss.

The ball flew over to their side of the net and Connor dove just in time to catch it and pop it back up in the air.

"Yes!" he cheered, high fiving everyone he saw.

"We won! Whew, that was _one _intense game of volleyball!" Travis exclaimed.

"It's SO INTENSE." Connor giggled at the reverb that Percy's phone app provided.

Nico rolled his eyes and giggled as well.

"Well...okay, lemme try!" He was amazed at the way his voice sounded; it was free of cracks and actually ON pitch.

"That thing is TOTALLY worth three bucks!" He shouted, snatching the iPhone away from his companion.

"Guys," Travis beckoned for them to stop looking at the iPhone.

"Look...a play!" He pointed to the paper, laughing at the school's cliche choice of a play.

**ROMEO AND JULIET TRYOUTS!**

**When: Today, May 19 after school.**

**Where: The auditorium near the North Field.**

**Come try out and maybe YOU could make it in!**

"Ooh! Ooh! Let Connor try out for Juliet!"

"He sure could look the part."

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN..."

"Hey, I have an idea," Nico snickered, snatching the pen that was hanging on top of the clipboard.

"Jason Grace-Romeo," The devious son of Hades stifled a laugh as he then attempted to forge a girl's writing.

"Reyna-Juliet."

"PFT-" Travis busted out laughing and rolled across the gym floor.

"Ha! Them-Romeo and Juliet-HAAHAHAHAHA! Those two can't even go one minute without fighting! You expect them to pretend to be unrequited lovers?"

"Why ,yes." The teenager seemed completely serious, but then cracked a light smile.

"It's a joke, genius."

"I...knew that."

"Mhm. Sure, let's go find Percy and the others."

The trio laughed and walked all the way down to the quad area in the back of the school and caught sight of their other friends-when a terrible, horrifying gelled up _object _blocked their pathway.

"Look, guys," A girl by the name of Amara laughed at Nico cruelly.

"He has _friends."_

"Isn't that sweet, Amara? Wait till Jesse hears this." one of her cronies laughed and scrutinized the two boys beside the "reject."

"Hm." she said, leaving a LOT of inferring to do about her simple response.

Amara yelped as she went flying into the lockers. She looked, terrified at her broken heel.

"Leave. No one likes you." Thalia said blatantly.

"Thalia!" Annabeth scolded.

"Well, I'm SORRY...it's TRUE, ya know."

"Just...go, Maria." Annabeth facepalmed herself at her friend's blunt words.

"It's Amara."

"Does it LOOK like I care right now?"

After Amara screeched and stalked off, Annabeth slapped Thalia on the shoulder, half kidding.

"Dude!"

Thalia snickered. "Well, I got her to leave, didn't I?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as any child of Athena would.

"You have to plan this out carefully...Start out being nice enough, and then BAM. Slap them in the face with a hard-hitting insult. That way, they really stumble."

"Jeez, you even have a battle plan for something like THIS?" Thalia asked incredulously with a small smile on her face.

"Be prepared for anything."

"Exactly! Be prepared for a lame insult them BAM," Thalia half-mocked.

"Ya slap 'em as hard as you can and scar their ugly, made up faces-"

"Okay, getting too far now," Nico chuckled nervously, still a bit afraid to stand in the middle of an Annabeth/Thalia debate.

Those things were worse than death by Backbiter.

The final school bell rang, indicating that everyone should go to whatever after chool activity they have or get the hell out of the school before they drive the students home their selves.

"Well, let's get a move on," Jason Piper, Leo, and the other popped up behind Nico and started to move towards the car before Nico dragged Jason back by the collar.

"Dude-" Jason was interrupted and dragged to the other side of the school before he could utter another word

Next thing he knew, his eyes were looking at the battered red doors of the school auditorium.

"Why would you guys take me to the auditorium?" Jason asked quizzacally. Then, he snapped his fingers and a light bulb glowed over his head.

"Travis is trying out for Romeo in te play and..NO." Jason was thrown into the auditorium before he could process what was happening, and crashed into Reyna, who was o forcefully dragged in by Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hope you get the part, little bro!" Thalia giggled, waving her fingers.

"And you BETTER TRY." Annabeth warned, lingering at the last few words to show she was serious.

With those few words, all five teens left and shut door behind them.

Reyna scowled at the exit and crossed her arms.

Jason whistled slightly to pass the time..five minutes went by without so much as a breath and it seemed like a _lifetime _to Jason.

"So..." he said, trying to change to a more comfortable subject.

'What, comfortable subject," he yelled in his head quite loudly. 'TEHRE WAS NO SUBJECT TO BEGIN WITH!'

"Shut up," Reyna's scowl grew deeper as her name and Jason's were called.

"Well, we were warned that we had to try...meaning, they're probably watching." Jason stated.

Reyna nodded her head and trudged angrily onto the stage when he name was called a second time.

"Trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" The director confirmed.

"Okay, start act 2 scene 2. Action!" The director looked anxious and critical as soft music started to set the "scene."

Jason breathed deeply, willing himself not to throw up.

"Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull Earth, and find thy centre out-" Jason coughed and ruined the serene mood of the stage.

The director looked confused at Jason. His slouched posture was unnerving and Reyna's bored expression angered him.

"Just...try the more romantic scenes...go down about 15 lines."

Jason coughed more violently now, and Reyna shifted around, looking scared.

"Can we just go from the end where Romeo dies," Reyna started. Jason interrupted her.

"Or maybe the part where Juliet suicides because Romeo is OBVIOUSLY too good for her-"

"Enough!" The director scolded. "We're starting from those lines. Start."

Jason groaned and tried in vain to get back into "character."

"But...soft-erhem. What light though yonder window breaks? It is the east and err...Juliet is the sun? Arise, Fair sun, and kill the envuh-envious moon!" The director hesitantly nodded and gestured for Reyna to skip to her line.

'Obviously he doesn't like me,' Jason cried out gleefully in his mind.

'Yes! He hates me! Awww yeah!'

Reyna cleared her throat and glared daggers at Jason, who cockily gestured for her to continue.

"O Romeo, Romeo" she started dully, not even remotely trying to be passionate.

" Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She sighed and continued on.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name Or if thou wilt not be...but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Reyna said in one, drawling breath. She even sounded slightly sarcastic.

Jason smirked and decided to twist her words for once.

"So...you think I'm hot, right?" he asked, talking out of line...Literally.

"That was NOT in the script." Reyna stated, glaring at Jason for the third time that hour.

"Yes it was."

"I didn't say that!"

"It was implied."

"Maybe implied in your mind, oh cocky one."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Stop being so immature?"

Jason poked Reyna and giggled at her annoyed look. He kept poking her and tugging her hair until Reyna exploded.

"STOP BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT AND DRAG YOUR BODY-"

"EHEM." The director cleared _his _throat, which Reyna was _that _close to slitting as well.

"O Romeo, Wherefore art thou ROMEO," Reyna started again forcefully.

"Deny thy...fact that thee are a complete dumbass and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but punched in thee face by thy hand."

The man directing slapped his forehead and waved his hand.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." he mumbled, giving up on the two teenagers fighting on the stage.

"Ugh, you are INSUFFERABLE." Jason whined like a girl, stamping his feet.

"Good!" Reyna spat.

"Well-Well good too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Stop copying me!

"STOP COPYING-OW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! OH MY GOD! OPEN, DOOR! JANITOR! OPEN THE DOOR! JUST OPEN THE GODS DAMNED DOOR! AHH!"

Nico felt a sudden rush of wind fly by him ,and saw Jason running away. he scoffed.

"And he ALWAYS loses the fight." he muttered, handing Travis his well earned ten bucks.

"Think they'll make the cut after all of that terrible fighting-"

"Oh definitely. I'll make them grovel on the floor to the director if I have to."

"I'm hungry."

"Me too!"

"DOMINOES!"

"NO. PIZZA HUT."

"PAPA JOHNS!"

"...Percy's place."

"AWW YEAH."

**So uhm...R&R? LOL, this was a very odd chapter, but at least I updated! I know, SUCH an overrated thing, but it's not like this is Jeyna...well, slightly :)**


End file.
